Useless (OS)
by TrefleV
Summary: Concours : Un nouveau professeur fait son arrivée à Poudlard. Abordez le premier cours avec ce professeur hors du commun, sachant que le cours doit être partagé avec une autre maison. Le professeur peut être de votre invention ou bien un personnage déjà existant dans la série. De par son caractère, le professeur aura une attitude spéciale. Toute liberté est bonne à prendre.


« Et bien. Vous semblez compétent, vous avez étudié dans une des meilleures écoles... Je ne vois nulle part votre carrière passée. Avez-vous déjà enseigné, avant aujourd'hui ?  
- En quelque sorte... J'ai longtemps participé à des conférences, et j'ai servi de professeur particulier à plusieurs enfants... prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne fut assez persévérant et assez intéressé par cette guerre passionnante pour poursuivre ses études sur cette voie... »

Il avait l'air ennuyé et fatigué, mais à cette phrase, une pointe de déception teinta sa voix. Les quatre personnes en face de lui se regardèrent d'un œil amusé. Le plus jeune d'entre eux avait à peine remarqué que le candidat avait terminé sa tirade, et son voisin avait dû le réveiller d'un coup de coude. Non, décidément, personne ne prêtait vraiment attention aux dires de l'homme. Une jeune femme au visage d'ange, encadré de longs cheveux bruns, prit la parole.

« On n'a rien à vous reprocher, vous êtes manifestement un très bon candidat. Mais pourquoi vouloir travailler ici, dans une école si jeune ?  
- J'ai entendu dire que l'ancien professeur à ce poste avait du partir en retraite en milieu d'année... Je me suis dit qu'ici, le programme serait plus régulier et que je ne serais pas obligé de l'adapter personnellement à chaque élève. De plus, je pense que dans une école sorcière, la vie sera plus facile. Plus besoin de se cacher, et avoir des horaires raisonnables avec pour seule contrainte quelques cours à assurer... Croyez-moi que l'histoire de la magie est un sujet pour lequel vous ne trouverez personne de mieux placé que moi.  
- Et bien, nous vous recontacterons, merci beaucoup. A bientôt, peut être ! »

Une fois le futur professeur sorti, les juges se détendirent. Cet entretien avait été le plus épuisant de tous, mais pour certains, ç'avait été le plus intéressant.

« Il sait de quoi il parle, c'est sur... commença le blond d'une voix incertaine.  
- N'est-il pas un peu trop... ennuyeux, pour des enfants ?  
- Voyons, la coupa le brun qui avait failli s'endormir quelques minutes plus tôt. Helga, détends-toi. Au moins les jeunes auront quelques heures pour se reposer ! On sait tous que la nuit sert à beaucoup de choses, pas qu'à dormir.  
- Ou alors, au contraire, les élèves pourraient s'intéresser à lui plus qu'aux autres adultes, du fait de sa situation. »

Ils semblaient avoir tous des avis différents, si bien que deux clans auraient pu être observés. Les plus vieux le trouvaient trop lent et ennuyeux pour des adolescents. En revanche, Salazar, le brun, et Rowena, la jolie brune, avaient des avis divergents- cependant, ils étaient d'accord sur un point, et ce, que ce candidat était le bon. Certains moins enthousiastes que d'autres, tous finirent cependant par avoir un avis positif et l'homme fut engagé sans qu'aucune guerre ne soit déclenchée entre différentes maisons.

(***)

« L'est chiant ce prof... Ça fait dix minutes qu'on attend là et il est toujours on-ne-sait-où. Il arrive en milieu d'année et en plus, en retard...  
- L'ancien était nul, mais au moins il était présent.  
- Ouais. »

À cet instant, un homme arriva, donnant plus l'impression de flotter que de marcher. La classe entière se tut et une vague d'étonnement parcourut les élèves.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Binns, et je suis là pour vous enseigner l'histoire de la magie... Ouvrez vos livres à la première page. »

Plus personne n'écoutait, chacun discutant avec son voisin.

« Les directeurs sont malades...  
- ... forcément une erreur...  
- ... pas normal...  
- ... faire quoi avec lui ?  
- ... peut nous débrouiller pour... »

Les chuchotements s'étaient transformés en murmures, puis en faibles cris d'indignation. Les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle et Poussoufle, premiers à avoir ce cours depuis l'arrivée du nouveau professeur, allaient à coup sûr tout raconter à leurs autres amis. Une fille du deuxième rang leva timidement la main.

(***)

« Mademoiselle... Une question ?  
- C'est que... comment vous êtes mort ? »

J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait osé poser la question- tout comme ses camarades, apparemment. Soudainement, toute la classe se tait et m'observe, attendant une réaction. Si seulement ils pouvaient se satisfaire de mon cours... Comme si montrer publiquement leur bonheur ne leur suffisait pas, ils doivent encore me rappeler que moi, je pourrais jamais faire ce que je veux. Contrairement à eux.

« Un combat qui a mal tourné... Un sort perdu et une hache, un bien malheureux mélange. J'étais un spectateur chargé de noter le déroulement pour le raconter au général, et l'arme m'a atteint par erreur...  
- Vous étiez dans l'armée alors ? »

Lui, le garçon intéressé par la guerre, il ne va pas y mourir. Non, il va avoir une belle vie, et va passer la fin de sa vie tranquille, entouré de ses enfants. _Enfants que tu n'auras jamais..._Quelle injustice. _C'est pas de sa faute si t'as été assez nul pour te faire tuer..._

« En quelque sorte, oui... Mais c'est il y a tellement longtemps...  
- C'est pour ça que vous êtes prof, non ? »

Ce qu'ils peuvent être mal élevés ! Personne ne leur a jamais dit qu'il faut lever la main pour parler ? Cette fille, là, elle ne se rend même pas compte de sa chance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais passer l'éternité à enseigner à des gosses impertinents. _Tu es le seul responsable._ Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de se suicider, une fois qu'on est mort ?

« Un peu... Je ne savais pas grand-chose, en dehors de cette guerre que je devrais vous raconter, si vous me laissez parler. Le fait est que, au début du XIIIe siècle, les gobelins... »

Par pitié, qu'ils ne posent plus de questions. Je suis assez ennuyeux pour les endormir le reste de l'année, qu'ils ne commencent pas à s'intéresser à ma vie...  
Je voulais juste danser. S'ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué, et enrôlé en tant qu'éclaireur remplaçant, je serais encore chez moi. _Maintenant, t'as un genou en vrac et t'es un fantôme, donc personne peut le réparer. Pour la danse, c'est mort..._ Le hasard fait mal les choses.  
Au moins les gamins n'en savent rien, et les autres enseignants non plus je n'aurais pas à supporter leur pitié... Je déteste vraiment cet état de vie éternelle.

(***)

« Ouais, non, lui demande rien... En fait, c'est pas parce que c'est un fantôme qu'il est bien. Ce mec est plus ennuyeux que n'importe qui d'autre. La moitié de la classe s'est endormi au bout d'une demi-heure.  
- Et la deuxième ?  
- Au bout d'une heure. Je te jure, c'était affreux.  
- Bah... On est obligés de venir ?  
- J'en sais rien. Il oublierait qu'il y a 25 absents au bout de cinq minutes de cours je suppose. Mais les directeurs s'en rendraient compte, eux... Écoute petite sœur, te plains pas et quand tu seras à Poudlard, va à son cours. Au moins tu peux dormir. »


End file.
